FABLEHAVEN: the six swords
by wierdo 101
Summary: 2 years after fighting the demons of zzyx i know i spelt it wrong  kendra went off to become an eternal and seth is undergoing changes. when some friends call upon seth to do a quest things go wrong


Disclamer: i do not own the charecters or locations that are in brandon mulls fablehaven series

btw my first story ill probably keep going even if i dont get reviews but some tips would be helpful

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

Beads of sweat poured down Seth's brow as he swung Vasilis at mendigo who blocked it with a massive adamant broadsword. He jumped back as mendigo returned a blow Seth. Seth dodged the blow and lunged for mendigo exposed backside. TWEEEEET. Warren pulled his lips off of the whistle

"Seth 3 mendigo four" he tallied "you're getting better every day. Heck thank god we have mendigo or id be toast." he brought his hand to his neck as if his throat was being slit.

"Ha-ha thanks warren but still not good enough for the real world." warren smiled at him and threw a water bottle at Seth. Seth caught it and poured the ice water on his face to cool off

"Hey mendigo lets go for another round." Seth squared off to mendigo Vasilis in his hand. Warren blew the whistle and mendigo swung the sword baseball bat style. Seth jumped high in the air crouching. The sword whizzed underneath him Seth landed into a roll slashing mendigo's right leg. Mendigo brought the broadsword down onto the kneeling Seth who quickly deflected it off of vasilis's hilt. Mendigo's sword cut into the ground so he could support himself on his shredded calf. Seth placed Vasilis on mendigo's shoulder

"4-4" Seth called "and grab mendigo's replacement leg." ever since the spat in the dragon sanctuary they discovered mendigo's magic was in the hooks if they could replace the limbs he would be good as new. In fact mendigo's limbs could be made out of anything as long as it was the correct size and shape.

Seth and warren replaced mendigo's leg quickly and headed back to the house.

"hello Seth and' warren" a voice greeted them." how was your training?" grandma asked. Standing at 6 feet Seth now towered over his grandma." It went good grandma" Seth went over to the counter where he left the magic sheath agad had given him. It worked similar to the backpack Kendra had. The sheath was as big as a dagger but easily held Vasilis and another outer pouch held what are now the contents of his emergency kit.

2 shrinking potions  
>1 gaseous potion<br>3 vigor potions  
>1 potion that decreased his body weight<br>1 toolbox with various items  
>1 dagger<br>A couple hundred shruiken  
>A compass<br>Magic rope that tied itself  
>Firecrackers<br>Dog biscuits  
>A glock .9 pistol with magic bullets (secret birthday gift from the sphinx)<br>A lot of food  
>When he was carrying the sheath if he thinks he wants something from inside immediately pops into his hand.<p>

"Good? Good? It went great!"Warren exclaimed "Seth is getting to could for me so we had to get him to challenge mendigo.",

"and what happened?" warren showed mendigo's broken leg to grandma

"Seth won." Seth blushed and shrugged it off

"I'm going to go take a shower you guys keep praising the almighty god Seth. He laughed as he walked upstairs to his room. When Kendra became an eternal two years ago she had moved out of their grandparents house and moved somewhere in Hawaii. He inherited the attic playroom. When he became 15 just like Kendra the magical protection the room offered was gone so he moved into his own room underneath the playroom. The walls were lined with posters for 80's rock bands. His bed was unmade and a total mess. There was a desk in the corner covered with magical items, comic books and a laptop computer. He locked his door and got undressed. He stopped to admire himself in the mirror. At 15 he was built impressively no longer scrawny but not totally ripped. He had well toned muscles and he showed off his six pack whenever he could. But because he was a shadow charmer he was just as stronger than someone of his size and age should be easily being able to wrestle tanu. And he wainsanelyey fast. He looked at his naked self flexing in the mirror and smiled satisfied with his appearance and climbed into the shower.

"Ruth aren't you worried about Seth at all? He's thrown away the real world for the mythical. He's having me, tanu, Vanessa and you home school him/her moved into the house. The only friends he has are creatures at fablehaben. He spends most of the day training, exploring or on a mission."

"Of course I'm worried Stan but there's not much we can do but make sure he doesn't kill himself. He's been a shadow charmer for a while now the sphinx aaid his power should start develo-" Stan was cut short by a loud crash as an unconscious Seth fell naked and soaking wet through the ceiling landing on the metal coffee table and going right through it. Seth kept on falling material objects only slowing him slightly.

"SETH" grandma Sorenson screamed as she tried grabbing his arm with no avail. Stan realized all they could do was slow him down started placing random object underneath him. Seth snapped out it in a dazed and confused state. He stopped falling however random pieces of furniture and books were stuck inside of him.

"What the fuck happened?" Seth exclaimed looking at the book going through his arm. Seth attempted to stand only to find his back was fused to a chair.

"Calm down Seth. Your grandmother and I are figuring this out." Vanessa came downstairs to check out the commotion.

"That's a nice package you've got there." she joked looking at the wooden staff attached to his naked pelvis. Seth blushed "stop with the jokes and call for some help.

The sphinx examined Seth carefully. "hey old man stop staring its kinda gay."

"Seth please shut up I'm trying to help you unless you want to be a chair for the rest of your life. Besides you don't want to pass out again" Seth had been falling in and out of consciousness fir the last few days

"do you know ehay happened? Is it some kind of spell or curse." warren asked

" honestly I have never seen anything like this. When a shadow charmer abilities kick in the magical imbalance can cause a temporary catatonic state but I've never heard of an ability to pass through matter. I suggest we wait till he loses consciousness again and levitate him so that the objects fused to Seth can be removed." as if on cue Seth began feeling feverish and saw black spots. The sphinx pulled out what seemed to be a magnet and placed it under Seth and began mumbling. Seth started floating leaving books, pieces of furniture, and various other objects behind to fall on the floor.  
>"Now when he regains consciousness crack the magnet and get ready to catch him until then I apologize but you have an unconscious teenager floating naked in your living room."<p>

Seth awoke from his coma like sleep a week after the sphinx's departure. As Dale broke the magnet and caught Seth the first change was immediately visible. Seth's eyes had turned black


End file.
